


Slow Dance Slow

by oathofthedagger



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathofthedagger/pseuds/oathofthedagger
Summary: Prompto and Noctis share a quiet evening together.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Slow Dance Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time ever in my life writing a fic. If anyone besides my friends read this hello and thank you. This is super self-indulgent but i just want them to be HAPPY and in LOVE. 
> 
> The title and idea for this fic came from a song called Slow Dance Slow by The Weather Machine. Please listen to it. 
> 
> You can find me @oathofthedagger on twitter if you wanna scream about FFXV with me.

Prompto leaned back in his chair and gazed across the table at his boyfriend, who was still finishing his dinner. 

_Perfect_ , he thought, not for the first time that evening. The evening really had been perfect, after all.

The four of them had taken on several high paying hunts in order to afford two hotel rooms in Galdin Quay for the night. Ignis and Gladio understood how hard it was for Noctis and Prompto to find time to themselves while on their journey, so even Ignis was willing to indulge the lovers every so often with a separate room for them.  
The two had decided to order room service and were just finishing up while sitting out on the balcony of their room, watching the last rays of the sun paint the sky and ocean an enchanting array of reds, pinks and oranges with the slightest hints of purples and blues. 

Perfect. 

Noctis looked up from his plate of sushi and caught Prompto staring at him. 

“See something you like?” he asked with a grin before putting the next roll in his mouth.

Prompto just smiled, a slight blush gracing his cheeks, and looked back at the sunset. 

Soft music drifted out of their room. A slow, romantic piece. The kind that makes you want to hold someone tight and gaze into their eyes while swaying back and forth for what seems like eternity. Prompto got an idea. He quickly stood up from his spot, almost knocking over the remnants of the bottle of wine they’d shared. Noctis looked up at him, caught off guard by the sudden burst of energy. 

“What’s—” was all he managed to get out before Prompto was in front of him, bowing slightly with his hand outstretched. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked with that charismatic grin of his and a twinkle in his eye. 

Noctis smiled and accepted the hand. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Prompto pulled him to his feet and directly into his chest, placing his arms around Noct’s waist. Noctis in turn wrapped his arms around Prompto’s neck as they began to sway in time with the music.  
The world seemed to disappear around them. The delicious meal, the sunset and the ocean beyond their balcony, the room behind them, everything melted away. It was just the two of them and the soft tinkling of a piano floating through space. 

Their dance wasnt what one would describe as graceful. It was a bit clumsy, a bit awkward, revealing their age and lack of practice in their slightly stilted movements and the stepping on toes. But to them, it was perfect.

Prompto realized something as he gazed at Noct’s face so close to his own; he wasn’t looking at a crown prince, he wasn’t looking at the future king of his country, no. He was looking at Noctis. Noctis, his best friend. Noctis, who slept too much and ate too little. Noctis, who could bore him to tears with long, painfully detailed stories about fishing. Noctis, his boyfriend. Noctis, the boy he was, and forever would be in love with. His chest tightened and he pulled him closer as he leaned in to kiss him before his feelings totally overwhelmed him. Noct just kissed him back and ran his hands up the back of his neck to tangle in his blonde hair. He got a sense Noctis had been overcome with similar feelings by the intensity of the kiss. 

They stayed like that for a while, and Prompto wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to stay on that balcony with Noct pressed against him for the rest of his life. But he could hear the end of the song approaching as he drew away from the kiss and simply pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed. 

They continued to sway in peaceful, comfortable silence. The song soon ended and Prompto began to pull away with a sheepish grin, until he saw the look in Noct’s eyes. There was a gentle intensity in them that took his breath away. Prompto held his gaze as Noctis quietly said the three words that he didn’t think he’d ever get used to hearing, “I love you.” 

Prompto practically melted and pulled Noct into another kiss. When they parted, Prompto breathed, “I love you too, dude.” 

At that, Noctis chuckled and leaned away slightly to take a better look at Prompto’s freckled face. “Kinda ruins the moment, doesn’t it?” he asked with a grin. 

Prompto nodded his agreement with a chuckle of his own. It was only then that they realized the sun had fully set, and the music was no longer playing. 

“Guess we should go inside, start getting ready to hit the hay,” Prompto said, taking a step back and loosening his grip on Noctis’s waist. 

“How about one more dance?” Noct replied with a smirk that he couldn’t say no to. 

So he stepped back towards his boyfriend, and they resumed their swaying. He hummed a slow tune he remembered from some movie he saw once in between kisses, and Noct simply grinned, completely content. 

Tomorrow, they would resume their journey toward Noctis’s inevitable destiny, but tonight.... tonight they were just two kids in love with each other. 

And that was perfect.


End file.
